


Pocałuj mnie, nim odejdę

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles znajduje się w mieszkaniu Dereka, kiedy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest zakochany w młodym Hale’u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałuj mnie, nim odejdę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me before I leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255704) by [hellodickspeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight). 



> Mam dużo na głowie i znów zarywam noce, czas chyba zainwestować w jakieś środki nasenne xDD
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Spotkanie watahy skończyło się dobrą godzinę temu, Erica i Boyd wyszli, zostawiając jego i Dereka samych. Wokół panuje tak wielki bałagan, iż Stiles przekonuje samego siebie, że „pomoc potrzebna przy sprzątaniu” jest przyczyną, dla której zwleka z powrotem do domu.

On zawsze opuszcza mieszkanie Dereka jako ostatni, zawsze znajduje powody, dla których może zostać nieco dłużej. Jeśli nie jest to jego tata pracujący na nocną zmianę, to staje się nim deszcz padający akurat tego jedynego dnia, w którym Stiles postanowił wybrać się do Dereka na piechotę. A jeśli nie to jest przyczyną, to jest nią to, że chłopak musi przeczytać książkę, której Hale mu nie pożyczy, bo ta należała do jego ojca.

Sprzątają w milczeniu – po głośnych spotkaniach stada Derek zawsze preferuje ciszę i Stiles to szanuje. Gdy kończą, wilkołak go nie wygania, więc chłopak siada i bierze do rąk książkę, którą powinien czytać zamiast ratować czyjeś życie (znowu). Nie zauważa, kiedy  Derek opuszcza pokój, jednak gdy ten wraca, jest już umyty i przebrany w piżamę, w skład której wchodzi miękki, znoszony, szary podkoszulek oraz luźne, bawełniane spodnie. Wygląd mężczyzny kojarzy mu się z ciepłym, spokojnym _zaciszem domowym._ To jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy w Stilesa uderza prawda.

Chłopak niemal upuszcza książkę, ale nie dlatego, że wszystko nagle nabiera sensu, a jeśli nie teraz, to z czasem go nabierze.

Po prostu uśmiecha się do siebie, godząc z żywionymi do Dereka uczuciami i odkłada książkę z powrotem na biurko. Wstaje, a wtedy oczy Hale’a wędrują w jego stronę. Widząc go, wilkołak wygląda na nieco zaskoczonego, zupełnie jakby o nim zapomniał lub oczekiwał, że wyjdzie, kiedy on będzie brał prysznic.

\- Lepiej już pójdę – odzywa się Stiles po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

\- Taa, chyba… chyba powinieneś – mówi Derek i odchrząkuje.

Właściwie to Stiles nie chce opuszczać jego mieszkania, jednak tak będzie prawdopodobnie najlepiej. Nigdy nie zostawał tak długo po spotkaniach watahy, a mężczyzna wygląda, jakby zamierzał iść spać.

Hale jak zawsze odprowadza go do drzwi („Nie jestem głupi, Derek, wiem, gdzie są drzwi, wszedłem przez nie”, powiedział za pierwszym razem, gdy to się stało) i Stiles po raz ostatni spogląda na tę spokojną, rozluźnioną wersję Dereka, którą pragnąłby widywać częściej.

\- Więc… dobranoc – uśmiecha się i nim jest w stanie jeszcze cokolwiek dodać, Derek pochyla się nad nim, mówi ciche „dobranoc, Stiles” i całuje go delikatnie w usta.

Chłopak traci dech i pozwala sprawom toczyć się własnym rytmem. Odsunąwszy się jednak, Hale wygląda na zaskoczonego i z lekka przestraszonego.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, ja…

\- Nie wiesz? – Stiles przerywa mu, marszcząc brwi.

\- To znaczy _wiem,_ ale nie chciałem… - Derek zamyka sfrustrowany usta, i próbuje zacząć jeszcze raz: - Chciałem, ale nie powinienem tego robić. To po prostu… to wydawało się…

Umysł Stilesa wypełnia szereg słów. Łatwe. Naturalne. Właściwe. A przynajmniej takie to było dla niego.

\- Jestem w stanie pogodzić się z myślą o tobie całującym mnie na dobranoc każdego wieczoru, do końca mojego życia – mówi, ponieważ to właśnie zrobił Derek – pocałował go na dobranoc.

Zupełnie tak, jakby już od dłuższego czasu się ze sobą spotykali, może nawet mieszkali razem.

Oczy Hale’a rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu i Stiles widzi zaczątek rumieńca na jego policzkach.

\- Możesz to zrobić jeszcze raz? I tym razem nie przepraszając zaraz po?

Derek spełnia prośbę – całuje Stilesa ponownie, nawet lepiej niż poprzednio. Wciąż delikatnie, ale bardziej świadomie. Stilinski znów traci dech, a jego ręce zaciskają się na koszulce mężczyzny, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

\- Chciałem zrobić to już od dłuższego czasu – przyznaje Derek. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem w końcu mi się udało. Z tobą nadal tutaj… to wyglądało jakby… To wyglądało, jakbym miał… jakbyśmy już mieli nawyk…

\- Nawyk?

\- Całowania się na dobranoc. Sam nie wiem, to było takie naturalne uczucie.

\- Gdybym już cię nie kochał, to zakochałbym się w tobie dokładnie w tym momencie – wzdycha Stiles.

\- Jestem w stanie pogodzić się z myślą o tobie zakochanym we mnie – Derek uśmiecha się i mruga porozumiewawczo.

To sprawia, że Stiles chce go pocałować. Nie widząc ku temu żadnych przeszkód, przyciąga do siebie Hale’a i łączy ich usta.

 

Kończy się na tym, że Stiles nie wraca do domu. Derek pożycza mu koszulkę – równie miłą w dotyku co tą, którą ma na sobie. Jest tak wygodna, iż Stiles żartuje, że ją ukradnie. Derek mówi jedynie „w porządku” i chłopak zastanawia się nad tym, jakie to wszystko jest dla nich proste i jak długo szli w zaparte.

Przytulają się, całują, rozmawiają szeptem, zasypiają i budzą się w swoich objęciach. Derek smaży naleśniki, Stiles robi kawę.

Kiedy jego tata wysyła mu wiadomość z pytaniem, czy jest nadal u Dereka, Stiles odpisuje:

_Tak i myślę, że zostanę odrobinę dłużej._


End file.
